Obstacles
by foxracer189
Summary: Rafael Barba and Olivia Benson share a "moment" if you will. I honestly love these two characters together so I decided to make my dream come true. She wants to get over Elliot and finds that Barba is perfect for doing the task. Will they be able to make it last though?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Rafael Barba was not the type of person to show his "soft side" emotions. Especially in the courtroom. Sometimes, he was calm, cool, and collected but when someone pisses him off, you'd better watch out. But when he laid eyes on Olivia Benson, everything changed. He would find himself stumbling over his words or even speechless at times while talking to her. He was nervous around her; nervous about saying the wrong thing, nervous about saying too much or even too little. He studied her, not like the creepy, "why are you staring at me" study but looked at her no man has ever looked at Oliva Benson before. She noticed this but thought nothing of it. I mean why would the sexy, hot-headed, attractive, intense ADA be looking at HER? Well in his eyes because it's her, he doesn't need a reason because she was beautiful. He noticed how her dark brown hair bounced as she paced in his office, he noticed how her smile could light up the darkest of rooms (even his darkest of demons deep inside of him). She made him laugh, which is very rare for him, he wasn't really a "people" person which was the doing of his job. He's convicted so many rapists, child molesters, and serial killers, he just kind of gave up on people

"Are you alright?" Benson asked Barba after a long day in court.

"Just another day," he replied. He packed up his briefcase and walked out of the courtroom. He wasn't really in the mood to talk, even to her.

"Look, if you need to talk…you know I'm here."

"Yes, I see you." He didn't mean to sound rude but to Liv, that's how he came across.

"Just trying to help," was all she could manage to say.

"I don't need help, alright? I need a drink." Rafael swiftly turned on his heel and walked the other way. Liv stood still as she watched him walk clueless of what just happened. She pulled out her pulled out her phone and called the captain.

"Captain, its Liv."

"Is everything alright?" Captain Donald Cragen was always worried about Liv, he knew she was strong in the courtroom but fragile in the streets.

"Yes, everything is fine. We won."

"That's great, but, I know that's not why you're calling me. What is it?"

"Well, I was wondering, since it's already getting late…"

"Go home, Liv. You need it," he cut her off. She smiled, thanked the captain, and hung up. She wasn't going home though. She was going to make sure he was ok before doing anything. She knew exactly where to find him.

She walked into the bar, the smell of smoke and whisky immediately welcomed her as she shut the door behind her. She saw him sitting at the bar drinking scotch this time, not his usual whiskey. It must have been a really long day for him if he was drinking scotch.

"I'll have a whiskey, make it a double," She said to the bar tender as she sat down next to Barba. He glanced over at her but continued to drink. He was basically drunk now, he's been here since right after court.

"Liv, what are you doing here?"

"Making sure you're alright. You didn't seem too happy when you left."

"Who would? We convicted the sixth child molester this month. It just sickens me that a grown man can do this to little kids. I mean they're so innocent and small."

"I know, but our job is to make sure that nobody hurts these kids again." The bar tender slid her drink down to her. She picked it up and slid the alcoholic beverage right down her throat. "How many have you had?"

"I lost count after five," he admitted.

"Did you drive?"

"I walked, plus, I don't need a designated driver."

"Oh, but I think you do," she drank her last drink and helped the ADA out of his seat, "let's get you home." He stumbled a bit once getting to his feet but once he found his balance, he was alright.

They got in her car and drove down the streets of New York City. Rafael looked out his window at the beauty of the lights, but was quickly distracted by the beauty of Oliva sitting right next to him. Again, he caught himself studying her; Olivia caught this too.

"You're going to have to direct me. I have no idea where you live." Rafael chuckled and pointed for her to turn on a road she's never been down before.

"Just keep going straight, mi belleza."

"Whatever that means," she laughed.

"My beauty. That's what it means. We really need to work on your foreign languages." She felt her face get hot and red as she blushed at what he just called her. She also smiled a little, but tried to hide it as best as she could. Rafael pointed at an apartment building on the right and said, "This is me." She pulled over to the side of the street and came around to help him out.

"You have a lot of stairs," she said while holding onto his arm.  
"We're almost there. You get used to the stairs after a while." They got up to a wooden door that had the number 47 on it, Rafael pulled out his keys and unlocked the door.

"Nice place," Liv walked in and let go of his arm.

"I try to keep it nice. I hate mess." She looked down as she thought about her apartment which was covered in clothes and toys for Noah.

"I have to ask, I know it wasn't just the man we convicted today. What else is bothering you?"

"Nothing," was all he said.

"I'm not stupid, Barba. I can see it in your eyes. The pain that is literally emitting from them."

"Liv, I honestly don't want to talk about it with you." This made her angry.

"With me!? Rafael, I tell you everything, even when I don't want to! What is it about me!? Am I really that bad that you can't discuss one thing with me!?"

"You won't understand…"

"Half the things I tell you I fear that you won't understand! But I still tell you because I need to confide in someone every once in a while, it just so happens to be you!" She found herself yelling.

"I love you! Alright! I am in love with you and I can't have you and it makes me pissed! I have to look at you every damn day and see how beautiful you are. I look at you and see happiness and love. But I can't go anywhere near you without making a mistake. I stumble over my words and I say too much and everything else! Liv, I've been…"

"Rafael…"

"In love with you since day fucking one! Since day one! And guess what!? I can't have you…"

"Rafael please…."

"No, Liv, not this time. It's my turn to talk."

"Rafael maybe if you just shut up for two seconds, you'd figure out that I love you too." He stopped immediately, "nobody said you couldn't have me." He looked down, ashamed that he was yelling at her.

"Liv…I'm sorry."

"There's no need to apologize," she walked toward him.

"I didn't mean to get…loud." She wrapped her arms around him. He stopped breathing for a moment but when he did, she smelled the scotch coming from his breath. He put his hands on her waist and leaned in toward her. Their lips collided in passion and demand. This was the moment they were both waiting for. She liked kissing Rafael, his lips were soft and they weren't all sloppy like the others. They embraced each other for what seemed like a second but in reality it was longer than that.

Liv pulled away, "We'll have to do this again sometime ADA Barba."

"I wouldn't mind that at all," his lips on her lips once more. They stood in his apartment, completely content holding each other in the embrace they've been waiting for since they moment they met.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning, Rafael Barba awoke with a giant headache from the alcohol consumed the night before. He turned and saw a woman lying on the other side of the bed. She stirred in her sleep but woke up as well only a moment later. Seeing who it was made him smile.

"Good morning," she said with a smile.

"And a good morning to you too, Liv." She picked up her phone from the small table beside her and looked at the time.

"Holy shit it's almost eleven o'clock." She scrambled out of the bed and put on the same clothes she had on yesterday; she wasn't planning having a sleep over with him. Rafael also attempted to get out of bed but was only greeted by a churning in his stomach which ultimately led him to the bathroom instead of work. Liv joined him, comforting him as he rid his body of the alcohol. He turned to her with a puzzled look on his face.

"We didn't…uh…"

"No we didn't."

"Good because I would actually like to remember that." She laughed as he convulsed once more.

"Maybe you should take the day off?"

"No way, I have way too many cases to look through."

"Way too many cases you could throw up on, you mean?"

"Ha-ha very funny. I'm going to at least try. There is no way I can miss a full day, I'd be forever behind on everything." She decided not to argue with him in his state.

"Could we catch a cab together at least?"

"Why wouldn't we?" She smiled and walked out of the bathroom to give him his privacy. A moment later, however, he came out, hair looking as perfect as it always does, teeth brushed, and cologne on. "Are you about ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," she took his hand and walked out of his apartment.

At the precinct, everyone was already hard at work, looking through a case where a woman was allegedly raped by her manager at work.

"It's very nice of you to show up today, Liv" Munch's smart ass personality always made Liv smile. But what really made her smile was seeing Rafael. She had never expected him to give her such feelings, honestly, she never thought she could have these feelings again. But she was glad, she was glad that it was with him and not anyone else.

"What do we have here?" Liv asked, being shaken out of her thoughts about Barba.

"Accusation of rape," Rollins briefed her, "apparently our victim, Ms. Thompson was raped by her manager Mr. Williams."

"He's apparently gay," Fin also pointed out.

"Very interesting," Liv stated, "but as of right now, I need to use the little girl's room."

"TMI, Liv, TMI," Munch said as he sat down to review the papers. She walked around the corner, pulled out her phone, and went into the girl's room to call Rafael.

"Barba," he answered not knowing who it was.

"Oh I see you didn't save my number," she joked.

"I meant to but you know, have a crazy hangover right now. What's going on?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to meet up for lunch?"

"That sounds perfect, especially with you."

"How did I get so lucky?"

"I'm not sure, you did take advantage of me detective," he joked.

"Very funny. I'll meet you at that small corner store you like so much."

"Alright, I'll see you soon."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was midday when Olivia Benson walked into the small, wooden door of "Al's" corner restaurant to find Barba already sitting at a table drinking Scotch. As she walked closer toward him, he stood up and pulled out the chair like the gentleman he was. She smiled and sat down.

"About the other night…" Rafael started.

"Raf…don't worry about it. You were drunk and hurting, I understand."

"I didn't mean to blow up." She nodded her head as if to say "I know." Quickly trying to change the subject he asked how Noah was. "Noah is great," she answered, "he would love to meet you at some point."

"Wouldn't that be nice," he said taking a swig of his Scotch.

"That wasn't necessarily a statement, it was more of a question," she laughed.

"Oh, I obviously can't take a hint," he laughed back, "but absolutely. It would be nice to meet the son of the woman I would like to have a relationship with."

"Alright, how about tomorrow?"

"Sounds great, but the whole relationship thing wasn't necessarily a statement, it was more of a question." Liv almost choked on her drink, _was he asking her out? Here? Now? Of course she wanted to go out with him. She's been wanting this ever since they first met._

"Well, counsellor, I would love to be with you." His smile couldn't be wider. _He wanted the same exact things as she did, but he didn't know it. He found her attractive the moment she walked into his courtroom and took a seat. He couldn't help but stare at her, study her. He wanted her and wanted this relationship for a while and now that he finally had it, he couldn't be happier. Of course she has Noah, he got that. It's not that he hated kids, because he loved them, it's just he hasn't really interacted with them too much. He would have to start though._

"So am I stopping by tomorrow?" He asked.

"Of course, that is…if you want…"

"Yes, Liv, I do. I want to be there for him so in order to do that, I have to meet him right?" She nodded and smiled.

The next morning, which was the morning Barba was stopping by, Liv attempted to clean up her apartment. Noah wasn't very much help, considering his blocks were all over the floor along with his toy cars. She kept glancing at her watch, counting down the minutes that he would be arriving. _Was she nervous? Yes. She was the most nervous person in the world right now. She hoped to God that Noah took to Barba. If he didn't she couldn't date him. Her son would always come first._

A moment later, there was a knock on the door. She opened it to find Barba in one of his fancy suits, a teal tie, and holding a bouquet of flowers and more toy cars she assumed were for Noah. She took the flowers and stepped aside for him to come in.

"He's in there, playing. You should join him," she said with a wink. Reluctantly and nervously, he made his way to the living room to find Noah knocking down his blocks with cars. Noah stopped, mid building, and stared at Barba. Barba smiled and Noah motioned him to come down, giving him a car to drive. Liv was relieved when she heard her son and new boyfriend laughing and carrying on together. She really wanted Noah to like Barba but she wouldn't pressure him into anything.

It was about eight o'clock when Noah and Barba finished their playdate. After hours of playing with cars, playing hide and seek, then just watching a movie, Noah was beat. He sat on the couch between Barba and Liv, closing his eyes. He laid on Barba's lap, sucking his thumb, and basically fell asleep.

"I'll put him to bed," she tried to pick Noah up from Barba's lap but he clung to him like glue.

"I got it," he smiled. He picked the toddler up and carried him to his room. He covered him up and left the room quietly.

"He really likes you Raf," Liv said relieved.

"I really like him too. I've never really interacted with kids but this one is a keeper," he smiled, "he's good for me. I forgot about everything for a while and it was nice to be a kid again." Liv laid her head on his lap as he stroked her hair. _This is what Liv wanted. To be in a man's, not just any man but Rafael Barba's, arms and son sleeping in the room next to them. She knew that she wanted to make this work but she was nervous he didn't. She was nervous that he would just get up and leave, to never be seen again. But if there was one man that she trusted, it would be him. This is what she wanted._


End file.
